


A Lot of Daydreams

by grapenight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare is completely dumb according to Brendon. He plays it with his friends, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot of Daydreams

"I know what we should do," Pete said, interrupting the silence of the night. Five of our friends were at his house for a party, but when we got there, no one knew what we should do. We had already eaten about as much food as we could handle, watched crappy TV, and even played video games. "We should play Truth or Dare."

I laughed, "Pete, we're not girls."

"Shove it, Bren," Pete emphasized this by actually coming up to me and pushing me, before sitting down beside me. "Come on, guys, we can play, too! It doesn't have to be just a girls game!"

I still thought it was ridiculous, but out of boredom, everyone agreed. I thought I should add this information so everyone knows, I never wanted to play the stupid game. 

Evidently, I knew from the very beginning things weren't going to go well for me. 

"Okay, Pete, you get to go first then," Gabe said. "Truth or Dare?"

Pete thought for a moment. "Truth, truth. I've got to warm up a little bit before I do anything serious."

"Oh god, you've totally played this before," I realized. Pete was strange. In an extremely feminine voice, I added, "Who do you like?"

William and Gabe found that hilarious, but Pete got a determined look in hi eyes that told me it was on. Fine. I'm in.

Before Pete could say anything, the door to his room was pushed in. Patrick, who was one of Pete's older brother's friends, stuck his head in. "Your mother wants to know if you had enough food."

"I totally have the biggest crush on Patrick, ohmygod, he's just so hot," Pete said, using the same voice I had earlier.

Patrick blushed, and it was easy to see because he was so pale. "Shut up, you're like fucking middle school girls."

"I'm with you there!" I told him. Patrick didn't seem to care that I felt the same way, he just closed the door and left. 

We continued like that for another couple of rounds, with weak dares like prank call someone or even weaker truths.

"This is so dumb," i muttered softly to myself. I though it was too myself at least, until Pete looked at me with a determined look.

"Okay, Brendon, it's your turn now, since you just seem so excited!" Pete gushed as I glared at him.

"Fine. Dare me. Make it good, though, I'm bored to tears here."

"I've got a good one," Jon said. Jon was my best friend, I knew he wouldn't give me anything terrible, but he would at least entertain me. 

"Let me hear it," Pete told him. Jon got up and whispered something into Pete's ear. My extremely high confidence level dropped a lot when I saw the expression on Pete's face after hearing what Jon had to say. His eyes lit up, and a cruel smiled spread across his lips. That kind of look was never good from Pete Wentz, especially after you pissed him off.

"Brendon, I dare you to go hide in Ryan's closet. For three hours."

The only thought I had at that moment was 'Shit.'

Ryan was Pete's older, much cooler, brother. He was two years ahead of us in school and he was really good at writing, and just super smart. On top of that he was extremely hot. Like, blow you mind kind of hot. He had recently gotten his hair cut, and it was one of the best things he had done in awhile. Instead of hanging in a sheet around his head to his shoulders, it was shorter, and he had great looking bangs in it. He would usually mold it into this wonderful looking style, kind of like a faux hawk, but even better looking. His eyes were a beautiful light brown, and he was so skinny, in an extremely attractive way. I also might have had a humongous crush on him. 

Jon knew that, too, and he was the only one who knew. That bastard. It was probably his revenge on me for constantly talking about Ryan to him, gushing about how amazing he was. But Jon was the only one I could talk to about things like that! And Ryan was amazing, I was just stating the obvious!

As much as I liked Ryan, he didn't know me at all. I was his little brother's friend at the most, he probably didn't even know my name. The only think he knew me for way being extremely hyper. He always walked in at the wrong time, it wasn't my fault he just happened to catch me at my weirdest. On top of that, judging by the small army of girls he's dated, he's straight.

"There is no way I'm doing that. I can't just do something like that!" I exclaimed. I knew this game was a bad idea, I totally saw it coming.

"If you don't take the dare, I could easily just tell Ryan about your gigantic crush. He'll probably find it funny," Pete offered. 

My eyes widened in shock, "You knew about it? How?"

Pete cackled, and William said for him, "Everyone knows, Brendon. You're a little bit extremely obvious. Just do the dare, man. His friends are over, anyways, maybe you'll hear something interesting about him. It's actually the perfect opportunity."

"Fine," I said, not wanting to be the person too lame to take a dare. 

Pete then left to lure his brother and his friends out of his room. In the extra amount of time I had, I went over to Jon and hid my face in his shoulder. "I hate you so much, Jon Walker. You're so mean."

"I know, I know," Jon said, rubbing my back. "Maybe this will either make your crush go away or maybe it'll make you decide to act on it. Finally."

I was 99% sure it wouldn't accomplish either of those, but I let Jon think what he wanted.

"Come on, hurry," Pete called, running back into the room. "You don't have much time."

I followed him out into the hallway and down the the other end. Pete pushed open the last door in the hallway. Ryan's room was interesting, with a ton of posters for various bands, and even more books. It was a comfortable mess, and I was pretty sure I could live here. I briefly day dreamed about dating Ryan, and getting to sit on the bed with him and cuddle into his side and kiss him and-

I had to stop thinking about that, and focus on real life. His closest was luckily bigger than mine was. It was a walk in one, and I had plenty of little areas to hide in. That would certainly be helpful if he ever came in.

"Have fun now!" Pete said happily while he closed the door.

Once the door was closed, it struck me that I just had to do this. For three hours.

Shit this was boring.

I entertained myself by looking through Ryan's closet. It was probably an invasion of privacy, but while I was in here, I figured I might as well make the most of it. It was dark, so I couldn't see extremely well, but I could see well enough to make things out.

Some of his clothes were tiny. It would actually be really nice to see him in some of this stuff. Like the pair of jeans that had to show everything he had when he wore them, yes I would love to see that. I would also love to be able to slowly peel them off of him, and I cannot go any further with that in fear of getting a boner. That would be terribly awkward if he happened to catch me. Not that it wouldn't be awkward enough, that would just make it that much worse.

I decided to stop looking at things, which was actually nice timing, because he and his friends returned then. His friend with him other than Patrick was Spencer. Spencer was closer to our age than Ryan's, but he and Ryan had been friends forever. i didn't know much about Spencer, other than that he really didn't like me. It wasn't like he knew me very well, but he did know Pete, through Ryan, and he thought Pete was a dumb ass. Not that I wouldn't agree with him at this point.

Patrick was cool, a really great guy actually. And he put up with Pete and his friends the most. 

"Did you hear what your brother said just now when I went to his room?" Patrick asked in a slightly alarmed manner. I kind of felt bad for all the shit Pete did to him.

"Did he declare his love to you?" Spencer asked. I could see them through a little slit in Ryan's door, and Spencer was seated at computer chair, Patrick was on a beanbag, and Ryan was spread out across his bed.

I could totally be on that bed with him, I thought to myself. Wow, this is really getting out of hand.

"Yes, actually! They're all so immature, it kills me," Patrick said.

"At least your not in the same class as them at school," Spencer grumbles.

I frown, disappointed. There was no way Ryan would ever take me seriously if he and all his friends just think we're little jerks. 

"They're not all so bad. the tall ones are a little freaky, but the others can be okay. It's mostly when you get them in a group like that, especially with Pete," Ryan said, actually defending us. That cheered me up tremendously. Yes, I can be okay sometimes, I promise!

"You're just saying that because you think the one kid is hot," Spencer argued, not even looking up from his magazine.

Ryan thought one of us was hot? Could it possibly be me? It probably wasn't me, it was probably Jon, because Jon was pretty good looking. But Ryan and I would go together much better! We're both small, and dark haired, and we'd be such a pretty couple. I had given a lot of thought to this in the past. 

I collected my thoughts, then, and I realized the bigger point. If Ryan thought one of us was hot, to the point of defending us, then he probably wasn't purely straight. And that was a whole entire wall knocked down. I almost squealed in excitement, but I had to hold it in, remembering that I was in Ryan's closet. Where I really shouldn't be caught.

The closet thing was awful, sure, and the whole entire game of Truth or Dare was hideously dumb, but maybe some good was coming out of it.

"Shut up," Ryan murmured, and even from the closet I could see him blushing. My heart sped up at just how purely adorable he was.

"You've told me yourself he had a great ass, don't even deny it," Spencer continued, still not looking up from his magazine. 

"Oh god," Patrick said, laughing so hard he was twisted sideways in the beanbag chair. "Are you talking about the little, hyper one? With the dorky glasses?"

I reached up to my face, where the glasses were sitting. I knew I should have gotten contacts. i had begged my mother, but she had always been very firm in saying no. Maybe if I begged just a little harder.

"Shut up," Ryan repeated , then added in a softer voice, "His glasses are cute."

Patrick roared with laughter, "I guess we're talking about the same one then."

It hit me that they were in fact talking about me. Me, Brendon Urie. Who was younger, hyper, weird, and all kinds of negative things. And Ryan thought I was cute!

They quickly moved off of the topic, though, and over the next hour and a half of boredom that ensured, I had almost forgotten about the earlier conversation.

It's not that Ryan and his friends were extremely boring, it was just that the things they were doing would be a lot more interesting if you were involved in them. Watching people play video games wasn't nearly as fun as playing them yourself. 

"Alright, I'm out," Spencer said. "I've got to be home before curfew."

"Yeah, I should probably go home too," Patrick seconded, and soon both of them were gone, and it was just Ryan left.

At least that's what he thought. I realized this situation was actually extremely creepy.

I pulled my phone out and sent a text to Pete. "Can I please come out now, I've been in here long enough, just let me off."

While I waited for Pete to text back, I watched Ryan. Not out of creepiness, more out of the fact that there was nothing else for me to do. He was reading a book, completely spread out on his bed.

He sat up quickly when he phone rang, signalling a new message. I smiled, because we had the same message tone. How special was that? 

It was only when he looked straight at me that I realized that we did not have the same message tone. No, it was my phone that was ringing. 

"Shit, shit, shit," I whispered, shoving my hands in my pockets, searching for my phone. I was so stupid, why didn't I turn my phone on silent, that's a pretty standard step in this kind of situation. Damn Pete, for sending me multiple messages. Did he know that I would have my volume on? Is he doing this on purpose?

It also didn't occur to me to go hide, because I was just being a complete idiot for the night or something. When I finally did think of it, it was too late, because the door to Ryan's closet had already been opened, and replace with his lovely face, which was currently in a look of anger and confusion. 

"Damn Pete," I whispered. 

"What the fuck are you doing in my closet?" Ryan asked. 

"Um, inspections? I have to make sure it's up to regulations?" I said, like a complete idiot.

Ryan just stared at me. Yeah I totally just ruined any chance I had. 

"Alright, it was a stupid dare. From Pete," I admitted.

Ryan just ran his hand through his hair (which was not styled like usual, but possibly even cuter than normal), and asked, "How long have you been in there?"

"Um," I said, wasting time. I figured it was best to just tell him the truth. "Since you all went downstairs about two hours ago."

Ryan sighed and went over to his bed and sunk down, "I'm not even sure what to do in this situation. One of my little brother's friends is hiding in my closet. What does a person even do now?"

"I don't know," I answered. "But you can call me Brendon!" I no longer cared what I did. I have lost all of my inhibitions.

Ryan chuckled slightly at that. "Earlier I said the tall ones were the weird ones, but you seem to be the insane one."

"I'm not really!" I argued. "Really, I'm not that bad, you just seem to catch me at my worst times, like... now."

"You seem to have a lot of bad times, then," Ryan concluded. "Well, since I know you're in here, do you want to maybe, come out?"

"Already have," I answered happily. Ryan just gave me a strange look.

"Um, you said, like, come out. Double meaning. I already have... Parents and everything. I'll just shut up now. But I can't come out, it's a dare, I've got at least an hour left."

Ryan groaned, from either my rambling or the fact that I have to stay in here. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"You could close the door and just pretend I'm not here," I offered.

"I can't do that, are you kidding, I'd be freaked out. Maybe I should just go downstairs.'"

"No please, don't," I begged before I could stop myself. "It's just, it's so boring in here, but it'd be even worse if I was all alone."

"Okay, then," Ryan replied. "I guess I'll just join you in there. It's weird like this."

And it wouldn't be weird with both of us inside the closet? 

Before I knew it, Ryan had crossed his room and was turning on his light before closing the closet door and sitting down across from me.

"I don't spend much time hanging out in here," Ryan said, looking around his closet.

"It's not that bad of a place. it's much better with the light on though. It's kind of... dark without it."

"Is it now?" he asks, smiling. I smile back, because apparently it's infectious.

"But I could see into your room through that slit there, though," I pointed out. "Just so you know, I would've look away if you had gotten naked or anything, I have limits on my creepiness."

"That's nice to know, I guess. So why did they dare you to come in here, anyways? How is that interesting?" He asked.

"Fucking Jon told Pete, and as you probably know, Pete loves messing with people. Especially after you make him mad. I repeatedly insulted his beloved game. That was my first mistake, I guess. Really, I brought it upon myself,' i informed him. Being so close to Ryan in such a small, enclosed space was kind of freaking me out. I was getting a little jumpy. I kind of wanted to jump on his lap and start sucking his face off. 

"What exactly did Jon tell Pete?" Ryan asked.

Oh, shit, I was in trouble now. "Um, nothing really, I don't know."

"I'm sure," Ryan replied, a knowing look in his eye. Damn, Ryan wasn't stupid, I knew that.

I blushed and tried to cover up my tracks. "Really, um, nothing important. He told him about this one time that I tried to catch a squirrel, it didn't work well at all, really, i don't recommend it."

I was blabbering at that point, not helping myself at all.

"Yes, okay. So, since you've been in here for awhile, I'm guessing you heard everything we said," I tried to deny it then, but Ryan continued on. "And this might be me being a bit presumptuous, but I'm going to take a chance."

Before I knew it, Ryan was moving in closer, way too close. I could smell him, and he smelled beyond amazing, oh good lord. His hand moved up to my face, cupping my cheek, tilting my head up. I knew where this was going, but his smell, and just the suddenness of it had my head all fogged up.

All I knew was that he was so close, his hand was on my face, and then his lips were on mine, and whoa, hold up there. It was true though, his lips were against mine, softly pressing, then moving slightly. Even in my haze I knew enough to kiss back.

It only lasted for a little while before he pulled back slightly. "Was that okay?" He asked, his face still so close to mine.

"I don't know," I responded. "You might have to do it again. A lot. Heck, just keep doing it, don't stop."

Ryan smiled and leaned back in. I brought my hands up to his waist while we were kissing. He threw each of his legs on either side of me until he was basically sitting on my lap. My brain couldn't catch up, not only was Ryan kissing me (he was really good at it, too) but he was also right there.

We were still kissing when the door to the closet was pushed open. Neither of us paid much attention to it, we were both too wrapped up in the kissing. 

Someone, probably Jon, maybe Gabe, wolf whistled. In reply I simply lifted up a middle finger at them.

"Damn," Pete cried out. "This is something I never wanted to see, my brother's tongue down one of my best friends throats, holy fuck, no."

This time, both Ryan and I flipped Pete off.

"Really though, would it kill you to separate for just a little, please?" Pete begged.

"Alright," I said, pulling away, but pouting as I did so. Ryan pulled back, too, but instead of getting up, he just turned around so he could face them and sat on my lap. I wound an arm around his waist to pull him closer to me. I didn't know what our limits were at this point, whether he was okay with this, but judging by the way he scooted closer into me, I was pretty sure he was perfectly content with it.

"Damn, Brendon sure knows how to get it," William said, laughing.

Pete threw his head back, "I still don't want to think about this, oh my god."

"Your time's up, Brendon," Jon informed me. "And we're going to go watch a movie. Do you want to come?"

I did, but Ryan... I didn't even have to say this for Jon's to pick up my meaning. "Ryan can come too. As long as he doesn't mind hanging out with us."

"I'm fine. I already deal with Pete to begin with, and I have the feeling you guys aren't nearly was bad," Ryan informed us. 

"We aren't," I said, kissing the back of his neck. "I'm extremely cool, really. You just catch me at bad times."

"Yes, I've heard," Ryan said with a smile.

 

Later, while Ryan and I were cuddled up in a comfortable reclining chair, watching some action movie that I really had little interest in, I asked, "So, like, are we?"

I couldn't really find the words I wanted to, or I was afraid to use them.

"Are you trying to ask if we're dating now?" Ryan suggested, turning his head to look at me. 

I nodded shyly, and he smiled, "I think that'll work."

I did a victory cheer in my head. Next time we were in his room, and there would be a next time, we could be curled up on his bed, we wouldn't have to be in his closet. Although, if I was kissing Ryan, i didn't really care where we were, it'd still be amazing.

Some of my day dreams actually were coming true, how cool was that?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's pretty late now, and I have school tomorrow, but as I was writing this I loved it so much, like I was freaking out and I was the one writing it. I might even continue on with this if anyone likes it a lot, or if I feel the need to. I really love everything, I just need to go to sleep. Anyways, i got this idea from a movie, so please enjoy.


End file.
